militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4th Division (Imperial Japanese Army)
|allegiance= |branch= Imperial Japanese Army |type=Infantry |size=Division |garrison=Osaka City, Japan |nickname=Yodo Division |battles=First Sino-Japanese War Russo-Japanese War Siberian Intervention Shandong Incident World War II |decorations= |disbanded=1945 |notable_commanders=Takashima Tomonosuke Prince Kitashirakawa Yoshihisa Ichinohe Hyoe Abe Nobuyuki Terauchi Hisaichi Prince Higashikuni Naruhiko Tomoyuki Yamashita. }} The was an infantry division in the Imperial Japanese Army. Its call-sign was (from the Yodo River). History The 4th Division was formed in Osaka City in January 1871 as the , one of six regional commands created in the fledgling Imperial Japanese Army. The Osaka Garrison had responsibility for central region of Honshū (Kansai district), ranging from Shiga Prefecture to Hyōgo Prefecture. The six regional commands were transformed into divisions under the army reorganization of 14 May 1888. The original headquarters for the 4th Division was Osaka Castle. When the castle was reconstructed in 1931, a new headquarters building was erected within the castle grounds as short distance away by donations raised from the citizens of Osaka, so that the castle and its immediate surroundings could be made into a public park. The 4th Division was used primarily as a reserve division in the First Sino-Japanese War, though its 7th Mixed Division was sent to northern Formosa in September 1895 during the Japanese invasion of Taiwan, and helped to pacify the Kapsulan (Yilan) district.Davidson, The Island of Formosa, 353–4 During the Russo-Japanese War, led by General Ogawa Mataji, the division participated in several major battles and in the occupation of Korea. It later served in the Siberian Intervention and the Shandong Incident. On 10 February 1937, the 4th Division came under the command of the Kwantung Army. It was transferred to the Japanese 11th Army on 1 July 1940. On 11 June 1941, it was transferred to the active reserve force in the Japanese home islands, but was then reassigned to the Japanese 14th Army in March 1942. It came under the control of the Japanese 25th Army in September 1943. Assigned to the Japanese 15th Army in 1945, its final headquarters was in Lampang, Thailand. It was disbanded at the end of World War II. Noted commanders in the history of the 4th Division have included Takashima Tomonosuke, Prince Kitashirakawa Yoshihisa, Ichinohe Hyoe, Abe Nobuyuki, Terauchi Hisaichi, Prince Higashikuni Naruhiko and Tomoyuki Yamashita. Organization Originally the 4th Division was organized as a square division: 4th Division * 7th Infantry Brigade ** 8th Infantry Regiment ** 70th Infantry Regiment * 32nd Infantry Brigade ** 37th Infantry Regiment ** 61st Infantry Regiment * 4th Field Artillery Regiment * 4th Cavalry Regiment * 4th Engineer Regiment * 4th Transport Regiment In August 1940 the order of battle of the 4th Division was reorganized as a triangular division. 4th Division * 4th Infantry Brigade Group ** 8th Infantry Regiment (Osaka) ** 37th Infantry Regiment (Osaka) ** 61st Infantry Regiment (Wakayama) * 4th Field Artillery Regiment * 4th Military Police Regiment * 4th Engineer Regiment * 4th Transport Regiment See also * List of Japanese Infantry Divisions Notes Reference and further reading * Madej, W. Victor. Japanese Armed Forces Order of Battle, 1937-1945 vols Allentown, PA: 1981 External links *Current 4th Division site Category:Japanese World War II divisions Category:Infantry Divisions of Japan Category:Military units and formations established in 1871 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:1871 establishments in Japan Category:1945 disestablishments in Japan